Identity Theft
by khudgens91
Summary: Something is causing Helen, John, and Nikola's consciousness' to continually swap bodies. The result is an even deeper understanding of the people they thought they knew.


**I've had a few people asking about Unexpected Surprises and I promise I haven't forgotten about it. it's just sorta taken a backseat to other I promise to have an update soon! In the mean time, here's a little somethng that's been floating around in my head. hope you like it. as always, reviews are desperately wanted! **

* * *

The first thing he registered as he slowly came back to the conscious world was pleasure. His sleep addled mind couldn't pinpoint the source, but that seemed irrelevant at the moment. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to drift back off into whatever pleasant dreams this was originating out of. But no, the further into wakefulness he travelled the more the pleasure rose. He could hear heavy breathing, possibly his own, and there was a strange slurping sound that he couldn't place.  
There was a warmth, a wet warmth, wrapped around him. It was pulling and tugging and caressing him in the most desirable of ways. As his eyes fluttered open, he immediately saw a mass of brown curls. Lifting his head slightly he confirmed what he hadn't dare hope, the curls belonged to his beloved Helen. Her luscious lips were wrapped around his manhood, her tongue working him expertly. As their gazes locked, she smiled, her lips curling around his throbbing erection. The picture she presented nearly made him come on the spot, but she seemed to sense that and grasped the base of his shaft quickly, preventing him from coming.  
"Uh uh uh," she tutted. "Not yet, love. I'm not done with you."  
His heart hammered in his chest as she moved over him and then impaled herself on him. He watched her face as she sighed happily, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. She rotated her hips in a small circle and they both moaned. She was hot and tight around him, muscles contracting in a tantalizing fashion. Without thinking, he surged up in her, making her gasp and fall forward, only just catching herself with her hands braced on his chest. The new position left her lips mere inches from his and, just as he'd hoped, she tilted her head up to kiss him. Her lips were soft and molded perfectly with his, they moved against each other with a passion. She was an exceptional kisser, but, then again, he couldn't think of any area she didn't excel in. Not that he was capable of much higher brain function at the moment. Helen Magnus could make a man forget his own name just with a kiss. And what she was doing at the moment, well it was enough to turn his brain to mush.  
Deftly he flipped them, wanting to taste her again. When he removed himself from her, she gave a mewl of protest. He applied the briefest amount of pressure to her knees and she instantly widened them for him. She was gorgeous, spread out before him, her arousal dripping out of her. He dipped his head, burying his face between her legs. Pausing, he took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent of her, trying to commit it to memory once again. Slowly he slid his tongue across the length of her, feeling her shudder.  
"Nikola!" Helen whined.  
At that he pulled away from her, white hot anger bubbling up inside him.  
"What did you just say?" He all but growled.  
Sitting up on her elbows, her chest still flushed and heaving, Helen looked at him sternly.  
"Don't make me beg. I'm so bloody fucking close!"  
"How dare you say his name while I'm pleasuring you!" He bellowed. "Have you been thinking about him this whole time?"  
Helen scowled at him, frustrated at having been left hanging and his sudden mood swing.  
"How long have you been sleeping with him, Helen? How many nights has he tainting your bed with his presence?" He was yelling now, hands balled into fists.  
"Niko, you're scaring me. What's going on?"  
"I'm not your precious pet vampire!"  
"Who else..." Her voice trailed off as realization donned on her. "John?"  
Helen's eyes were wide with a mixture of shock and fright. Her wits finally returning to her, she scrambled off the bed, dragging the bed sheet with her to wrap around her naked body.  
"Feeling suddenly shy, Helen?" John chuckled darkly.  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but I think you should leave...whoever you are." She told him firmly.  
"As the lady wishes," he said, taking his time climbing out of her bed.  
She was moving about the room, gathering the clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor. She threw the bundle at him and he caught it easily. There was a full length mirror across the room that drew his attention. Walking towards it, he stared at the reflection looking back at him. He touched his cheek, watching as the image of Nikola Tesla did the same in the mirror.  
"Tesla" John growled between clenched teeth.  
He dropped the wad of clothes in his arms, reaching instead for a robe slung across the back of a chair on his way out. Helen saw the murder in his eyes and was suddenly terrified. Without thinking, she rushed after him, still wrapped in nothing but her bed sheets. By some miracle she made it to the door before he did, effectively blocking his path.  
"Move aside, Helen."  
"No," she replied stubbornly, her chin jutting out in defiance. "I won't let you do anything rash. We need to figure out what's going on."  
"If you won't move, I'll just let myself out," he told her flippantly.  
He tried to teleport, but found himself strangely grounded, unable to budge. She watched him closely, a mixture of curiosity and triumph on her face.  
"You can't teleport out of here, John. You're in Nikola's body and he doesn't possess that particular ability."  
"What's that bastard done to me?" John bellowed, the fury and hatred bursting out of him.  
"Easy, John," Helen said, trying to calm him down. "We'll figure this out."  
She was glancing down at his hands cautiously. Following her line of sight, he saw the long dark talons extending from his fingertips. He was so surprised that his anger was momentarily forgotten and almost immediately the talons retracted.  
"Interesting," he mumbled to himself.  
He concentrated, letting his anger expand slowly, feeling his face shift and his talons grow.  
"Now let's both just get dressed and we'll start getting to the bottom of this. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation," Helen said absently, watching him with just as much fascination as he felt.  
Now that he was calmer, he took careful stock of his body, noting all the differences. All his senses felt heightened tenfold. His sight was crisper, his hearing sharper, but most astonishing was his increased sense of smell. He could smell the arousal still clinging to Helen, the scent of her earlier couplings with Nikola, and a strange scent he couldn't place. He took a step closer to her, sniffing the air.  
"John, what are you doing?" she asked nervously, backing up against the door.  
"I can smell you," he told her in a low voice.  
"W-what?"  
He had her pinned to the door now, Nikola's lithe frame not quite managing his normal ability to loom over her. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer, the other still holding the sheet tightly to her naked body. He growled, grabbing her wrist and slamming it against the door so hard she cried out. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he hadn't expected to be able to move so fast and with such strength either. The tantalizing scent he was chasing grew stronger the closer he got to her. Leaning down, he pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled sharply. He could hear her blood hammering through her veins, her heart thumping wildly. He could even see her pulse point throbbing. He ran his nose across it, and then licked the skin, needing to taste it. His mouth watered and he realized that the smell was Helen's blood. He wanted to sink his teeth in her and take his fill. She smelt more appealing than anything he could ever remember. Is this how Nikola felt all the time? Had the careless vampire simply been forgetting to take his medication again? Surely he didn't constantly fight this overwhelming desire for blood? He hadn't realized he had changed once again, the vampire in him lurching out unrestrained.  
"John," Helen tried to sound calm, but all his enhanced senses registered her fear. "John, listen to me. You don't want to do this. Just take a step back. You're not used to the blood lust. I can get you some more medication that will help with the craving."  
"I don't want medication," he hissed. "I want you." He bared his frighteningly sharp teeth at her and she flinched.  
There was a zap behind him, but he didn't turn to investigate. He would know that sound anywhere. His mind registered the new scent in the air and he hissed again.  
"Nikola!" Helen cried.  
There was another zap and then a hand was on his shoulder, pulling him away from Helen.  
"Didn't take you long, old boy," John said, his eyes running up and down the all too familiar body now standing between him and Helen.  
"Yes, well, your particular ability isn't difficult to master," Nikola taunted. "How are you faring with mine?"  
"Care to have a go?"  
"Gentlemen!" Helen snapped. "Now is not the time for arguing. We need to figure out what the hell is going on."  
"Seems as though our consciousness' have somehow been transferred," Nikola stated casually.  
"Yes, I got that far. Thank you, Nikola," Helen snapped. "Perhaps we should focus on the how?"  
Just then the door burst open. Helen had relaxed enough that the move sent her sprawling to the floor as Henry, Will, and Kate came crashing into the room, stunners in hand.  
"Magnus, what the hell is going on here?" Will asked, panicky.  
"Yeah, Doc, I got some weird call from Druitt saying to lower the EM shield. He was giving me all of Tesla's security codes and sounded really strange over the phone. He said it was an emergency so I went ahead and lowered them. I hope that was ok."  
"Perfectly," Helen grunted, getting up off the ground, sheets in tow. "Thank you. Good job, Henry."  
"So you going to explain yourself, baldy?" Kate asked, pointing her stunner at who she thought was Druitt.  
"Nikola and John's consciousnesses have somehow gotten transferred," Helen explained.  
"That's so freaky Friday," Kate breathed, glancing between the two men.  
"Why is Tesla in the bath robe I got you for mother's day a few years back?" Henry asked, finally registering the scene around him. "And why are you wrapped up in your-"  
"Think about it, Hank," Kate sighed, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh...gross!" Henry exclaimed, closing his eyes as if to ward off the sudden onslaught of information.  
"Will, you and Kate take John down to the infirmary and get him an extra dose of Nikola's medication. Henry, I want you down in the lab. I want to know if there were any weird energy fluctuations during the night or early this morning. Anything that could give us a clue as to what happened and how we can reverse the effects," she was obviously trying to sound as commanding as possible, an effect that was greatly diminished by the fact that she was naked, hair thoroughly mussed, and wrapped in a sheet.  
Her team seemed to take it all in stride though, everyone breaking up to go about their assigned tasks. John went along willingly, wanting to do whatever he could to quell this overwhelming bloodlust. He truly hadn't wanted to hurt Helen, but it had just washed over him and he had been completely helpless. Unfortunately it was a feeling he knew well. Absently he thought about how Nikola was coping with his own form of bloodlust. Would he succumb to the madness just as John had or would his constant staving off of his vampiric baser desires give him an advantage over the energy beings cravings? Would he unwittingly harm Helen, just as he had almost done? Obviously, the sooner they got back to their own bodies the better.


End file.
